catquinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Full Name: Keely Summerlin O'Neill Date Of Birth: December, 8th 1999 @ 8:37 AM Gender Born: Female Gender Preffered: Third Gender/Bigender/Pangender Age: 15 Years old Grade: Sophmore (10th) Sexuality: Pansexual, Demisexual Proffesion: TBA Love Life: Engaged to Fiance, Evan Lane Nicknames: Jam, Glass, Wanderer, Sonica, Sonic, Wiki, Turtledove Original Hair Color: Brown Other Hair Colors: Black with red bangs, Black with green bangs, Black with blue bangs, Black, Blonde, Red Eye Color: Blue, Grey, Silver or Green (Changes) Height: 5'7 Weight: 99 Pounds 'Early Life' Born on December 8th, 1999 at around 8:37 AM at Wisconsin Black River Falls Hospital. She was born to mother, Sherrie Johnson and father, Shane O'Neill. She shares a half brother with her father, Jared O'Neill. Her mother has five other children. Jamie Clark, born to a man named Robert Clark. Nathan Eisenhut, Derek Eisenhut, Alan Eisenhut and Thomas Eisenhut fathered by a man named Ryan Eisenhut. Her mother was married to Robert and Ryan but never married Shane, in fact Keely was conceived when her parents were intoxicated with alcohol. Her father married a women named Tammy, who gave birth to her half brother, Jared, long before Keely was born. The pair divorced and Shane remarried a woman from Utah named Tori. Tori had two daughters, Paige and Jessica from a previous marriage. Tori had a thing for horses, dogs and cats. In fact she had a horse, named Blackie and a billion barn cats. Her daughter Paige had a dog named Harley and two horses named Red and Blue. Jessica was hardly around. The pair divorced and tried dating sveral times throught the young child's life. Eventually Shane married a woman from Mauston Wisonconsin named Jackie, who had a daughter from a previous marriage named Danielle or Dani for short. Dani treated Keely horribly, being a year older then Keely. After two years, Jackie and Shane divorced. Shane came close to being married to a woman named Lisa, who had four children from a previous marriage, David, Derick, Tiffany and Michael. Keely, Shane, Lisa and Michael lived together for three years. Lisa's family became a big part of Keely's life. However the two broke up and moved on. In 2012, not even a year after he left Lisa, Shane met and married a Texan woman named Donna Kay Fowler, who had a daughter from a previous marriage, named Holly. She mved in and moved out several times, her daughter, Holly dated Jared fro three or four months. Holly had three children by a prevous marriage as well, Mason, Austin and Merianda. When she was seven years old she told her father a man had touched her where he shouldn't have. Her sister's father in-law, an older man of the age of sixty five, named Dale Reichenbach had touched her in her private parts. The man was taken into authorites care and put behind bars. The local police didn't have enough proof of his acts so they put him behind bars for robbing Walmart, saying "He'll just mess up again." Keely's brother in-law later showed her pornography tapes, asking her what she thought and if she wanted to sleep with him. His wife was warned. Finally, an inccedent with her brother in-law and her eldest neice (six months younger then Keely) had Keely telling her sister. Her brother in-law had raped her neice recurringling for the past two years. He is now in jail. 'Teenage Years' Keely found out she was Bisexual when she was twelve years old. She had been roller skating with her sister and nieces when she saw a beautiful young girl walk in with her siblings. A native girl with long braided black hair, sweeping over her shoulder, a pick t-shirt and blue jeans. A grey hat tilted to the side. Keely tried to get her attention throughout the night, managing to get a picture of the girl before the end of the night. That was in 2012. Keely never saw her again. The first person she told was her sister, who was stunned. Keely was the first person in her grade and of her class to find out about her sexualty and come out about it. In November, December or January Keely got into a carsh crash. The driver, Shane's then girlfriend, Jeana had a seziure while driving. Keely assumed she was having a hard attack and jumped out of the moving vehicle to get help. The truck hit three mail boxs, a speed limit sign and two trees. Luckily, Keely's grandparents lived nearby and she ran to their home. She was taken to the hospital and had an x-ray done on her arm. It was fractured in several places. The most particular being her palm, her forearm, her elbow, her shoulder and three of her fingers. The driver had crashed into two trees after the twelve year old had jumped out, totaling the truck. The driver was transportated to La Crosse Wisconsin's intensive medicall treatment, where she learned to walk again. At some point in 2012, Keely became suicidal, confinding in her teacher. She was put into therapy. Eventually, she was sent away to a mentall health behavirol center in Winnebago Oshkosh Wisconsin for about a month and a half. She was put on anti psycodics. Again, in 2013, she was sent to another health center, in Eau Claire Wisconsin for a month. They put her on anit-deprresents. Finaly she was sent back again in 2014, to Eau Claire Wisconsin, for two weeks. She frequently hallucinates, hears voices, talks to herself and see's things '' Theories'' *Bipolar Disorder *Schitzophranic Disorder *Seasonal Mood Disorder *Asperurgers Disorder *Austistic Disorder *Anti-social disorder *Personality Disorder *Psychosis Disorder '' Set in Stone Theories'' *ADHD Disorder *Manic Deppression Disorder 'Drug Abuse and Sex Abuse ' At the age of eleven, Keely tried her first cigarette with two of her somewhat friends, Tanner and Tony. At the age of twelve she became a heavy smoker. At the same age of twelve she lost her virginity, consentually to a friend who pressured her into it. At the age of fourteen, she started using Marjuanna all the time. When she turned fifthteen, she tried Meth, Ritalin, Adderal and Oxycotton. She became addicted and went to rehab for treatment. She is currently trying to kick her smoking habbits. 'Roleplay' Keely started roleplaying when she was five at a site called Hope's wish. From there she moved to Kugyay, then to Forgotten Times, Dragons Wish, Bryniel, Leafheart, A new pawstep and Lyriad/Kylan. She founded and started her own roleplaysite in 2013 on October eleventh @ 11:32 PM. It was first named, Cat Kay. Kay being latin for "warriors". At some point it changed to Cat Quinn and then Quinn. Some of the first members being: Sparkstar, Cherryblaze, Rainstar, Tinderflame, Glass, Sheeptail, Frostedbranch, Cowstar, Sootstar, Snowstar, Riverstar, Amberstar, Emberstar, Bravespirirt, Sweetmint and Honeybee. Keely's first ever main character was a silver she cat named Silverstream, who changed her named to Silverpelt, Silverwishe, Silverstone, Silverstep and settled with Silverstreak. The she cat ahd many many kits, taking many many mates. Her father was Tigerstar of ShadowClan, her mother a lone rnamed Dysania. She had a sister, Velvetfur and four brothers, Thistlethorn, Jaytail, Viperstripe and Scourage. She had 21 sons and 15 daughters. Herprevious mates were: Neonflame, Furpelt, Crookedwindow, Fallingpaw, Oakheart, Pan, Cresent, Ashfall and Hawkfang. She started the huge family tree that created Keely's now main character, Battlecry. Her main character now, is based off entirley on Keely. You'll see more Here. 'Family' Mother: Sherrie Johnson Step Mothers: Tori Marsh Jackie --- Donna Fowler Cathryn Severson Father: Shane Todd O'Neill Step Father: Jeffery Brett Half sister: Jamie Clark Half Brothers: Jared O'Neill Nathan Eisenhut Derek Eisenhut Alan Eisenhut Thomas Eisenhut Step Sisters: Paige Marsh Jessica Marsh Danielle -- Holly Fowler Nieces: Shailia Ranae Jenny Leora Emily Maddilyn Payton Roree Jade Merianda Nephews: Noah Dayton Brice Mason Austin 'Trivia' *Keely didn't know how to read until she was twelve years old. *Keely has 437 characters to date. *Keely is in special eduction, being Dyslexic, ADHD and having a emotinal disorder.